


Blood Seal

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Vampire's Lure [4]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Twincest, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill knew he was right. What he had done, he had done for them all. And soon Tom would thank him.</p><p>Direct Sequel to Blood Fued</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Seal

**Author's Note:**

> I am SOOOOO sorry for the slow update again. I don't know, I don't have an excuse. So I hope you enjoy it and I hope the next one will be faster

From the back of the Audi, Georg could see the forest passing by, a blur of green and brown, punctuated by the random road sign. It had been nearly and hour since he had seen a building, a house, or any kind of structure for that matter.

He was in the middle seat, his head resting on Bill's shoulders, his fingers interlaced with Tom's who sat on his other side. The older vampire hadn't initiated the contact, but when Georg had slipped. his fingers through his, Tom had given him a brief smile and a reassuring squeeze.

Truth be told, Georg was terrified. He was certain that he was more afraid than that first time that Bill and Tom had taken him. Considering that was the reason for this trip, it was a bit strange that Georg clung so tightly to his masters.

He couldn't imagine, however, leaving them now. Ever since they had completed the blood bond, Georg had been loathe to leave their sides for even an instant. The ritualistic once a week feeding had seemed too little, and despite his constant weakness, and long resting periods because of daily biting, Georg would not change a thing. Bill and Tom cared for him now, in a way that no else ever had. They _loved_ him, like no one else ever would.

For all these reasons, Georg was frightened. When Bill had first explained to him what was happening, he had been in shock. Now, he was past that. He understood now, that what was going to happen with the Council would decide whether he could ever touch Bill and Tom like this again.

The letter, requesting they appear before the Council had come only a few days after Tom's meeting with Chantelle Paige and despite the fact that they all knew that it was coming, Tom had sunk into a dark mood. Georg had awoken from rest to hear the crashing of furniture and the thump of bodies hitting the floor in the next room, following by Bill's and Tom's raised voices. In the end, however, they had agreed not to fight the request. Doing so would only put them in worse standing with the Council and drastic measures would've been taken to ensure that they arrived before the Council by the appointed date. Now, today was that day, and although Georg had stepped into this car of his own will, he felt as if he were being forced.

Georg closed his eyes and breathed in the soft scent of Bill next to him, and tried to calm himself. He still had a little time before he was taken away and blood tested by the Lord vampire and questioned by the Council, and he wanted to spend every second of it with his masters.

They stayed silent, but Georg could sense their angst and worry. He knew that they must be just as frightened as he and he squeezed Tom's hand tighter, reaching for Bill's with his other. Bill long, cool fingers laced through his and brought Georg's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly. On his other side, Tom's thumb was stroking slowly and softly over the back of his hand. Georg knew that both reactions meant the same thing even if Bill and Tom chose to express themselves differently. He knew that they were both trying to tell him that they cared for him too much to let him go.

“How much longer?” Georg whispered.

“Just a little while, darling.” Bill murmured. “Just a little while.”

 

~

 

Georg didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he felt Bill stroking his face and whispering his name. Georg blinked slowly, sitting up. His neck was stiff from leaning against Bill for over two hours, but when he looked out the window, his thoughts of discomfort were gone, replacing by feelings of foreboding.

They were at what appeared to be a security checkpoint, where stern men in black uniforms peered at them through the window before running a scan on the car. Afterwards, the let them through and Georg strained to see. There was what appeared to be a large industrial building, but the car took a course off to the left of the building, where there was an underground entrance. The car zipped into the concrete tunnel and Georg felt a little claustrophobic as they passed through the dark channel for a long minute.

At last they passed into a parking area where Tom briskly exited the car. Bill and Georg followed on the other side and when Georg got out, he noticed two more men in black suits coming to meet them.

“Kaulitz Maior, Kaulitz Minor.” One of them greeted Bill and Tom with a dip of his head, “Welcome, please follow us.”

Tom looked irritated as they proceeded to follow the two men towards a set of doors. Inside, the hallway was dark, lit only by a few tiny candles that lined the walls. Georg knew that the vampires were sensitive to daylight and that was the reason for the dark, but it still frightened him, as if something would jump out and rip him away from Bill and Tom.

They were led down the dark hall until they reached a set of tall, wooden doors. They were intricately carved with Latin scrolled over the surface. The curves and strokes swirled sickly in front of Georg's eyes, as if his body instinctively knew that only bad could lie behind this door, whatever it was that was written there.

The two vampires ahead of them opened the doors with a groaning creak and Georg could glimpse a long table, surrounded by high backed chairs inside. Some of the chairs were occupied and Georg noted the pale flesh of vampires and their long, black robes. A chandelier hung above the table, lit by candles, spreading soft, natural light over the room. Even, so they were mostly in shadow and Georg wanted to reach back to grab Bill's and Tom's hands - Bill, for comfort, and Tom for strength.

The vampires ahead of them spoke to the vampire at the head of the table, “My Lord, In Kaulitz Geminos and their sanguine humano.”  
Bill and Tom stepped ahead of him and Georg was relieved to hide behind their strong shoulders as they made a respectful bow.

“My Lord,” Bill spoke in a soft, melodious tone. Tom did not speak and Georg peered around the twins to see the Lord vampire.

His skin was even more pale than Bill's and Tom's, his eyes a stark, pale blue. His hair line was receding but the rest was long and snow white, falling down his back like an avalanche. His nose was long and pointed, his mouth thin and firm.

Georg shivered and pressed closer behind Tom's back.

“Let's not waste time with formalities.” Tom spoke at last, his deeper voice echoing across the stone walled chamber.

The rest of the vampires turned in their seats, as if they were one form, all of their accusing, luminous boring down on the three of them. Georg found the reaction disturbing, his skin crawling as their wide pupils burned into him.  
“We all know why we're here.” Tom stated.

The end of his sentence was punctuated by the sound of the doors opening once more. Georg turned to see a tall, blonde woman, dressed in red striding into the room. Behind her was an entourage of male vampires, her “muscle” no doubt. What caught Georg's interest the most was short, timid man at her elbow – Klass. Georg quickly put two and two together, coming to the conclusion that the woman was Chantelle, the vampire who was responsible for all of this. Georg felt his chest burn, and he wanted to go across the room and punch Klass in his stupid face.

He felt Bill's fingers snare his arm, holding him gently but firmly in place while Tom surged forward on his opposite side.

“I see I'm just on time.” Chantelle said, tossing her thick, golden locks over her shoulders and lifting her chin to look down her nose at them with disgust.

“Chantelle.” Tom said in a murderous tone.

“Hello, Tom, dear.” He said, smiling sweetly.

“Enough.” The Lord vampire rose from his chair, frowning with arching brows. “In Kaulitz Gemino, you have already placed yourself under the laws of this Council by coming here. And I think its time that I take the boy.”

Georg felt fear leap into his chest. He had known this moment was coming, but the thought of another vampire, besides Bill or Tom, biting him, tasting his blood, his memories, turned him ice cold inside. He felt Bill's fingers clench his arm tighter, and a slice of pain went through his chest, a portion of Bill's agony.

“We will escort him then.” Bill said, his voice tight, on the verge of emotion.

“Do you not trust our centurions?” The Lord vampire raised a brow.

“I prefer to spend as many moments as possible.” Bill said firmly.

Georg could feel Tom next to him, giving off a myriad of emotions, so thick and rushed that Georg could hardly sort them. He just knew that Tom was very unhappy.

A murmur rose over the assembled vampires, and Georg suspected that this was not the normal custom.

“And why should they be allowed?” Chantelle asked. “They have little care for him.”

Tom snarled suddenly, lunging around to face her. His eyes were shimmering fire, his teeth extended. “Do not speak, woman, of what you do not know!” His voice thundered across the room and Georg stepped back, closer to Bill, watching Chantelle cringe against Tom's wrath. He wished that Tom would fly across the room and decapitate her with a single slash of his teeth.

“Enough!” The Lord vampire demanded once more, slamming a fist down on the table. Everyone quieted, turning to face him. Appearing irritated, the Lord glared at Tom, “Kaulitz, Maior, you are to remain in this chamber.” He turned a more gracious gaze to Bill, “Kaulitz Minor, you may escort the human to the containment.”  
“Thank you, my Lord.” Bill bowed slightly and Georg watched his gaze go to Tom, their eyes locking for a single moment. Georg could not read the message that was sent between them, but Tom relaxed after that moment.

The two vampires that had originally led them into the room, took them back out and back down the hall. Bill reached down and grasped his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Georg glanced over at him and tried to read his expression but Bill kept looking straight ahead.

They walked for a several moments down the hall before they turned and came to a room.

It happened so quickly that Georg could barely comprehend. One moment, the vampire was unlocking the door and the next, both of them were lying on the ground. Bill sank down between them on his haunches, his long pales fingers arching across their skulls. His eyelashes fluttered, his eyes rolling back slightly in his head as he began to murmur quickly, a rush of Latin words that Georg could not understand. He watched frantically, wanting to shake Bill, and ask him what the hell he was doing. He glanced up and down the hall, his heart pounding wildly as he wondered if another vampire could pass by and see what Bill had done.

Bill was breathing heavily, his lips moving faster. His fingers were digging into their heads and Georg cringed as he watched Bill's acrylics sinking into their skin.

Suddenly, Bill's eyes opened and Georg drew back when he saw that his entire eyes were black. “Et ego in te signa.” He whispered, then blinked once, returning his eyes to their natural appearance.

“What...” Georg began as Bill rose, brushing his hands together. “What was that?” He asked, looking up and down the hall again.

“A seal. Exactly what I'm about to do to you.” Bill said, and grabbed his arm.

“What?” Georg demanded, horrified.

Bill dragged him into the room and Georg stumbled after him, his head churning, “You're going to do that to me?” He whispered, glancing back at the fallen vampires.

“Come here.” Bill said, tugging on his arm.

Georg looked around them to see that the room was rather plain, except for a bed in the middle – quite like their feeding room back in Magdeburg. The thought made Georg even more disgusted of the idea of another biting him. With Bill's “seal”, however, Georg wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen now.

“Lie down.” Bill ordered.

Georg obeyed, lying down on his back on the bed, watching Bill nervously. Bill's brows were drawn, his mouth turned down, but their was determination in his eyes.

He climbed onto the bed, straddling Georg's waist. He leaned down over them, his long hands on their side of Georg's face. Georg looked up into Bill's eyes, searching them.

“Don't be afraid, my love,” Bill murmured, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. “Trust me.”

Georg nodded, although his heart still pounded with fear. Bill nodded and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Georg's eyes instinctively closed with Bill's lips upon him and it was then that he felt Bill's fingers press into his temples. After that, he felt as if an entire fist clenched his body and all of his muscles went taut, his fists squeezing at his sides, his jaw clamping down. White exploded across his vision, and he felt Bill's mouth at his neck.

“Ahh!!” He cried out as Bill's teeth sank into his tense neck. He jerked beneath him, but his body was stiff like a board, only able to spasm in a ragged arch.

His head began to spin, faster, but then, only faster. He felt like he was falling and twirling until suddenly his world slowed. He was completely immersed now inside his and Bill's head, and Bill was taking him back slowly. Images of the past few weeks blurred past his vision until he saw himself outside Bill and Tom's door. His stomach jolted in a sick motion as Bill went through his memories of the ensuing night – their first feed from him, fulfilling their blood hunger and their carnal hunger.

After their blood bond had been completed, Georg had never looked back on this night, but now he suddenly saw it in stunning clarity. His entire body lurched with a sickness, and disgust as he remembered how he had been forced into this....

BAM!

His vision suddenly went black, cutting off his sight, all of his ability to speak, fight, or even think. A haziness came over his brain and he sank down against the sheets, his body lax and weak.

He felt as if he had been drifting there forever when he opened his eyes and saw Bill sitting back, his full lips red and wet from his blood.

“Bill...” Georg whispered, his voice hoarse. His brain felt muddled, his limbs weak and useless. He couldn't remember how he had come into this room. The last thing he could recall was being in the chamber with Tom and Bill and the Lord vampire... along with Chantelle and Klaas.

“You're fine, my darling.” Bill was smiling softly, stroking his face.

Georg nodded slowly, his body reawakening as if from a long sleep. “What happened?” He whispered.

“We've brought you to the judgment room.” Bill informed him.

Georg glanced behind Bill and saw the two vampires from earlier standing in the doorway, facing the hallway, as if on guard.

“I must go now, but the Lord vampire will come in soon.”

Georg nodded once more, but only because he still felt so confused.

“It won't be long, all right?” Bill assured him.

“Promise?” Georg asked, reaching up to grasp Bill's hand.

Bill looked down upon him with soft, honey, brown eyes, and he nodded, somberly, “I promise.”

“You have to go now?” Georg asked, squeezing Bill's hand tighter.

“I must.” Bill said with a sigh.

Georg bit his lip but slowly released Bill's hand. His heart ached as he watched Bill rise from the bed and go to the door briskly. He stopped only to say to the two vampires, “Do not lay a hand on him, or I'll have your heads for dessert.”

And then he was gone, in a whirlwind of long, dark hair and his swirling black coat, leaving Georg feeling more alone than he ever had before.

 

~

 

“What have you done?” The question rang out across the room as soon as Bill entered it.

Tom had been stewing across the room, arms crossed, eyes still blazing when Bill opened the door but now his brother had turned upon him, his brows furled.

Bill stepped quietly into the room and shut the door behind him.

They had been given a room in which to wait while the blood trial was performed on Georg. It would mostly likely take all night for the Lord vampire to perform the trial and then sort through all of Georg's memories. This was the easy part. The hard part would come the next morning when they would all appear before the judging Council to be questioned. The Lord vampire would reveal his judgment from what memories he had tasted of Georg and then the decision would be made.

Bill didn't answer Tom as first and Tom repeated, “What have you done?!” He blurred across the room, catching Bill by the arms and driving him back against the wall.

“I made a decision.” Bill hissed.

Tom's eyes narrowed at Bill's words, but Bill raised his chin, still not completely answering his brother. Tom would not understand the lengths he had gone to hide their night of sin from the Council's eyes. He would not see that it had been necessary.

“Tell me.” Tom shook him.

“You will not agree with me, Tom.” Bill said. “But I have done it for all of us.”

Tom's fingers clenched around his arms, so tightly that it would've broken a mere human's bones. “You have done some dark arts, haven't you?” Tom accused. “Do you know what this could do to us? We do not have the Council on our side!”

“And that is exactly why I did it!” Bill snapped, shoving Tom back. “We will never have the Council on our side!”

“So you went and sabotaged it even more! What did you do?!” Tom demanded, charging at him once more. Bill was more ready this time when Tom fingers arched towards his neck. He grabbed Tom's arm as he came in and flung them around, shoving Tom up against a table. It wobbled and groaned beneath their weight but Bill bore down upon Tom, snarling in his face, “I secured our blood whore, that's what I did!”

Tom's eyes widened, his mouth gaping open, “You... you made a seal?” His voice was ragged and shocked.

“Yes.” Bill snapped, “I made a fucking seal.”

“They will know!” Tom protested. “A seal leaves a fucking mark, Bill!”

“You think I don't know that?” Bill demanded.

“You fucking idiot.” Tom swore, pushing Bill back, making him stumble a few feet. Tom advanced on him, his eyes dark, “Do you want to lose him? Is that what you want? Because this is not 'securing our blood whore'.”  
“They can never know what happened on that night!” Bill cried out, suddenly, making a sharp motion with his hand. His heart clenched at even the idea of losing Georg. No, he did not regret one bit what they had done on their first night together, but he would decapitate himself if he ever allowed him to be taken. Georg meant more to him than any other human ever had, and now the three of them were so tightly linked together that Bill feared that if he lost Georg, he would lose Tom along with him. The wound of it would tear a gaping whole in their shared bond, one that would irreparably damaged.

“No, no...” Tom was shaking his head, “We agreed that we would fight for this. We agreed that we would make them see that Georg is better off with us than without. That was the plan. Not this!”

“The plan wouldn't have worked!” Bill argued. “Chantelle has sabotaged us! We already had no place here and now we never will!”  
“We agreed that we never wanted to have a place here.” Tom breathed, his eyes dark, his face drawn.

“That's not what this is about.” Bill whispered. How had they come to speak of their past when they were arguing of the present? They had made a pact long ago to forget that they ever came from House Kaulitz, or at least, that they had never come from a lineage so high... that they had disgraced themselves....

“That's what it will always be about.” Tom stormed on. “We would not be in this position if not for our leaving Hamburg.”

“You were the one who didn't want to talk about this. You were the one when it was your fault that Chantelle is after us!” Bill flung back the insults, harsher than they had been given, determined to wound his brother for not seeing how he was going to save them all.

Tom blurred toward him and Bill wasn't fast enough to see the strike coming. The back of Tom's hand crashed against his cheekbone and Bill felt himself leave the ground, flailing backwards through the air. He hit the bed in the corner of the room, his head spinning slightly, a minor ache in his jaw.

“That's all you've got?!” He growled, pushing himself up on the bed, ready to meet Tom head on.

Tom was on top of him in a moment, straddling his waist. His fist came down in a rapid fire assault, his arm blurring through air. His knuckles smashed against Bill's cheekbone several times before Bill slammed his own fist into Tom's stomach, knocking him backwards off the bed. He jumped up off the bed, finding Tom already getting to his feet. He went at Tom, his fist flying. He caught Tom right on the cheekbone, sending him flying back. The table they had been leaning against earlier split under Tom's weight, sending him tumbling down in an explosion of wooden splinters.

“You dumb fuck!” Tom's voice rose up the sound of cracking wood. He came flying back out, even more enraged than before. His dreadlocks were flying around around his head as he charged back towards Bill. He slammed a shoulder into Bill's stomach, shoving his entire body weight against his midsection with his arms wrapped around him. They flew back onto the bed and Bill struggled, punching out, his nails digging into Tom's neck, leaving long claw marks on his flawless skin. The feeling of skin tearing underneath his hand gave Bill a great amount of pleasure.

“You bitch!” Tom cursed, grabbing Bill's wrists and pinning him down. Bill fought, knowing exactly what would happen if Tom got him down for more than a second.

“Get the fuck off me, you fucking bastard!” Bill screeched, twisting and writhing under Tom. His chest was heaving, burning with anger.

“Stop it!” Tom ordered, sitting on him harder and keeping his wrists held down.

Bill stopped for only a moment, glaring up at him, before he glanced over and caught sight of a decorative lamp in the corner of the room. He latched onto his with his mind, dragging it across the room. Tom didn't even notice until it was too late. The feet of the lamp crashed against the side of his head, flinging him to the side and off the bed.

“God, you fucking... fuck.” Tom groaned, holding his head as Bill carelessly tossed the lamp away. It fell from midair and hit the floor with a bang.

“Stop fucking with me, Tom.” Bill hissed, enraged, “I did this for your our own good!”

Tom glared up at him, pushing himself slowly off the floor, “You want me to fuck with you?” He asked in a low tone, his eyes narrowed. “I'll fuck with you, Bill.”

Bill took a step back but in a second, Tom was in his face, crowding him up against the wall.

“Stop it.” Bill breathed hard, lifting his hands to press them against Tom's chest. “Stop.”

Tom grabbed his wrists and forced Bill back, slamming him against the wall. Bill heard something crack, but didn't care as Tom forcefully brought their mouths together. Their teeth clashed before Tom's tongue plunged between Bill's lips. His fingers squeezed around Bill's wrists, holding them above his head as he pressed his tongue deep into Bill's mouth. Bill tried not to moan, tried desperately not to undulate his hips against Tom's. Too soon, however, Tom's hands were leaving his wrists and Bill wasn't pushing him away. Too soon, Tom's hands were pushing beneath his shirt, rubbing over naked skin.

Bill panted against Tom's mouth as their lips disconnected, looking down to watch Tom tear his pants open. Tom nearly shredded Bill's black pants as he tore them away from his cock, grasping the long, hotly throbbing length of him in a firm grip.

“Oh, God!” Bill gasped, grabbing Tom's arms as his brother dragged his hand up and down a few times in a nearly crushing grip.

“I'll fuck with you, Bill,” Tom whispered, his breath rushing hot and heavy against Bill's mouth, “I'll fuck with you so hard you won't be able to stand.”

Bill whimpered, trying to keep back the pathetic noise, but it was too much. He simply had little fight left in him after the emotional drive here, the exhausting casting of the seals, the ensuing fight with Tom... He was tired, and needy and hungry... so, so hungry...

“Fuck me.” He panted. Tom's movements slowed, and Bill could tell that he had surprised him by asking for it. “Fuck me.” He repeated, “I want you to.”

Tom pulled back only a few inches and their eyes met, both of their irises still burning hot. Their gazes met raw and honestly, however, and Tom nodded, grabbing him forcefully once more. This time, the way that Tom handled him made Bill's stomach burn with lust. He arched in Tom's grip as his brother connected their mouths again, laving hotly at Bill's palate. It lasted for only a moment again before Tom pulled him around, leading him to the bed. Bill panted, following after.

Tom bent him over the mattress, pressing his face into the sheets as his fingers went down between Bill's ass cheeks. Bill moaned against the silken sheets as Tom's fingers probed hard. He kicked his pants all the way off his legs and spread his thighs wide as Tom's first finger plunged into him dry. Bill arched against the sheets, but Tom held him down, giving it to Bill exactly as he had asked for it.

One finger as a time, Tom worked him open, his finger spearing into him, hard and fast. After two, Bill could hear his body gushing against Tom's fingers, the slickness inside him making itself known. Tom twisted and plunged his fingers into him, driving them in so hard that Bill wanted to scramble across the mattress to escape the torturous sensation. Tom's hand at his back stopped him and Bill could only writhe under him, his hips jolting back in time with Tom's thrusts.

At last, Tom pulled his fingers out and Bill panting, his body burning, yet yearning at the same time.

“Yes, yes...”He moaned as Tom got down on his knees behind him, his strong fingers manhandling Bill's buttocks apart. He cried out as Tom spread him wide open and attached his mouth to the quivering, gaping hole. Bill bucked against him as Tom sucked hard before his tongue pressed out, immediately driving into Bill's ass. “Fuck, Tom...” Bill moaned, pushing his face up from the mattress, arching nearly off the bed as Tom sucked and licked him. His ass arched and he tried to hold himself steady as Tom laved deep inside him. Very quickly, however, he began to thrust back again him, trying to fuck himself harder on Tom's tongue.

By the time that Tom had made him a wet mess, Bill was whining and moaning, his cock hard and leaking beneath him. He lifted his flushed and perspiring face from the mattress as Tom rose to his feet behind him. Bill glanced over his shoulder to see Tom towering behind him. He quivered as Tom stripped off his clothes, baring the thick, erect column.

Tom grabbed one of Bill's hips, the other set of fingers sinking into Bill's hair. Bill breathed harder, faster, as Tom shoved his face against the mattress and set his cock against his entrance. “I'm still gonna fuck you up.” Tom stated in a low tone, his fingers squeezing around locks of thick, black hair. “But you asked for it.”

Bill grabbed sections of the sheets, gathering it to his mouth as Tom shifted behind him. He pressed his eyes shut as Tom's hips drove forward, shoving his big, hard cock into him on only the slickness of his leftover saliva. Bill's back arched and he clamped his teeth down on the sheets, holding back pathetic cries. The feeling of Tom entering him like this wavered on the borderline of pain and pleasure, and he knew it was only going to get worse... or better.

Tom pulled back, his thick length sliding almost all the way back out where he paused, making Bill whine and tense. A second later, Tom's hips hammered forward, driving Bill into the bed. After that, there was no pause. He blurred into motion, his cock slamming into the hilt inside of Bill at a speed that only a vampire could manage.

Bill breathed hard, his body becoming hotter and hotter with each passing second. His mouth began to water heavily and he could feel his teeth extending with a slick sound, tearing through the sheets he had bitten down on.

The bed groaned and creaked under them, screeching across the floor when Tom gave an especially hard thrust.

Bill could hear his brother give low growls, a feral sound that signaled just how hungry he was. Bill closed his eyes, let the darkness of lust and desire swallow him. He focused on the feeling of Tom pounding into him again and again, let it irritate his arousal until he felt as if he would break under the pressure.

He struggled against Tom's hold on his hair, wanting to turn around to bite Tom, and be bitten in return. His senses were going in feeding mode – his eyes were no doubt burning red, his teeth were extended, and his mouth was lusting for the taste of blood. His head swam with the desire, and Tom's fucking was only making it worse. The pain and the pleasure of it were too close a representation of their true bonding.

“Tom...” He gasped out raggedly, pushing his hand against the mattress, trying to gain some leverage. Tom growled and shoved him back down, his cock sinking in once more. His hips sped up again and Bill felt the bed groaning it's protest under him. He moaned as he was repeatedly jerked forward onto the bed, driven by Tom's hot and throbbing cock inside him. His body ached, and still he longed for it, praying that Tom would bite him.

“Tom...” Bill began to plead now, his voice in a whine as Tom fucked him harder and harder, “please... please... bite me....” Before, he might've demanded it from Tom, but he had little strength with which to protest against Tom's means of taking him.

Tom pulled out suddenly and Bill hoped for a moment that it meant he was going to be bitten, but the sudden splash of of release against his ass made him gasp in shock. Tom uttered a low moan as he came hard all over Bill's ass cheeks and cleft, painting him with his pleasure.

Bill shoved off the mattress, no longer held down by Tom's impressive strength. He spun around, his hand arching out, fingers ready to claw, “Fuck you, Tom!” He cried, his eyes blazing as he swept his talons towards Tom's face.

Tom's own incoming hand caught him off guard, grasping him by the throat and slamming him back down on the bed. His body left the ground for a moment before his back hit the mattress, nearly driving the air from his lung. He heard the bed give another creak of protest, giving low cracking noise that signaled they had broken something in the frame. Bill, however, didn't have a moment to think about their breaking anything before Tom was crawling on top of him, his eyes blazing red, hardly effected by his orgasm.

Bill's anger was nearly forgotten when he saw Tom's teeth sliding out to their full extent. He tilted Bill's head back with a hand at his jaw and pounced on him. Bill's body went stiff went Tom's teeth buried themselves in his carotid artery. After the first suck, he writhed under him, his fingers clawing over Tom's shoulders, his heels digging into the mattress. He bucked under Tom's weight, his overtaxed body responding wildly to Tom's bite. His hips rutted up against Tom's, still hard cock twitching against the tiniest of contacts.

Bill grabbed at Tom's hand at his jaw, grappling with his strong grip before he managed to unlatch Tom's fingers. He was shaking now as he forced Tom's wrist to his mouth, biting down hard. He felt Tom tense under him before he moaned, and sucked harder at Bill's neck. Bill closed his eyes as the blood rushed over his tongue, soothing the burning ache inside him.

Their motions slowed to a slow frottage, rocking together as the drank from each other. Filled with the taste and essence of Tom, Bill felt his body unravel with hardly a touch. He arched under Tom, moaning softly against his flesh as he released in a way that seemed understated after their wild, brutal fucking. He came against Tom's flesh and his own, his seed swelling hotly between them as he whimpered and gave a few last quavering thrusts.

They sank down against the mattress, still nibbling and sucking, feeding slowly from each other until Bill lost sense of time and place, their minds drifting away together to a soft and peaceful alcove.

They were not disturbed for several hours but to Bill it felt like only a few moments before he was suddenly jarred away by the sudden, harsh pounding on their door.

“Kaulitz, awake!” Came the command from the other side of the door.

Bill opened his hazy eyes, his body feeling weak and limp still. Tom was half on top of him still, but stirred at the sound of the shouting. He opened his eyes, sitting up slowly. His gaze was dark, perturbed by being awoken from their bonding.

He rose swiftly from the bed, not even bothering to find some clothes before he threw the door open, “I was not to be bothered until the Lord had summoned us.”

Bill felt his heart racing. With the cobwebs of feeding retreating, he remembered fully what he had done. They had come because of the seal. They had discovered it and it would be an entirely different scenario before the Council than what had previously been planned.

“The Lord vampire summons you now.” Bill heard the vampires on the other side of the door saying.

Tom's head turned slowly, his dark eyes narrowed and coming to rest upon Bill. Bill arched a brow at him, daring him to do something before the guards.

“Leave us.” Tom ordered without looking back at the guards. He slammed the door and marched back to where his discarded clothes were lying. He began to pull them on in quick, angry motions.

“I have done this for us, Tom.” Bill said in a low tone.

“They will take him now.” Tom spat out, throwing a hand towards the door.

“No.” Bill shook his head.

“Yes, they will, Bill.” Tom said, breathing hard until his nostrils flared. “They will see that we have something hide and they will take him.”

“They don't have proof against us or for us, Tom. They must evaluate Georg's state of mind now.” He stabbed a finger at the ground. “And they will see that it is best that he stay with us.”

Tom was shaking his head still as he finished dressing. He didn't look at Bill for several seconds until he was nearly out the door. With his hand on the door knob, he looked back him, “You better be right.” He said in a low tone, and then he was gone, leaving Bill to follow quickly after him.

Bill dressed himself in a blur and was down the hall and by Tom's side in less than a minute. Tom glanced over at him with an irritated snort but Bill lifted his chin and refused to look at him.

He knew he was right. What he had done, he had done for them all. And soon, Tom would thank him.


End file.
